


Of Chocolate Cakes and Dragons

by Celinarose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anniversary, Dragons, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: Charlie had everything planned out. Of course even the best laid of plans can go wrong.





	Of Chocolate Cakes and Dragons

Charlie had everything planned out; the dinner, the cake, and most importantly, the surprise. He was slightly worried about the last one, but his friend had assured him it would be fine. It had to better than "fine", he'd replied. Everything needed to be perfect.

Of course even the best laid of plans can go wrong. To begin with, Charlie nearly burned himself trying to set the candles on the table. He could have used magic, but he decided candles could not be harder to handle than dragons. He was wrong.

Then, the newly put up hanging lamps decided they were too heavy for the strings to which they were attached. One of them fell to the floor with a loud crash, spilling oil everywhere.

The baker promptly forgot to deliver the cake on time, and the florist send the carnations that Hermione was allergic to, instead of the lilies. At the end of it all, Charlie Weasley came very close to pulling out his hair. His sole consolation was that the surprise would still be brilliant.

When Hermione walked in to the apartment that night, it lit by the lamps that cast a warm, mysterious glow on the beige walls, giving them an almost otherworldly appearance. But what took her breath away was the wizard himself, smiling at her from across the room.

"Happy Anniversary," he said.

She blushed, having forgotten about the date entirely. He gestured for her to sit down, while she apologized profusely. The food was good, but the company was better, and she hardly realized how the time had passed in sweet conversation when the clock struck ten.

He brought out the cake, having given the baker an earful about the delay. Nonetheless, it was quite a masterpiece, the two layers of red velvet covered entirely in chocolate, with a special message for Hermione written on top.

They laughed and celebrated through the slices of the cake, until Charlie told Hermione he had a surprise. She hesitated about the blindfold, but a little convincing later, he was holding her hand leading her out to the roof of the apartments . She heard an odd hissing sound, and for a few moments she was entirely confused about it. Then she smiled, remembering where she had heard it before. Charlie untied the silk cloth from her eyes, and she opened them, expecting a dragon, but not quite expecting the majestic beast that lay in front of her. Its glimmering scales shifted through all the colours of the rainbow, while its golden eyes gleamed alluringly at her.

Charlie went up to the creature and stroked its neck, whispering for it to calm down. Then, he helped Hermione climb on its back, mounting on behind her.

Hermione forgot to breathe at the moment when the dragon took flight, but Charlie steadied her, wrapping his arms comfortingly around her, while they soared into the starry skies.

"Have I mentioned I love you?" Charlie asked, looking at the trees and buildings whizz past beneath them.

Hermione smiled.

"Happy Anniversary, Charlie."

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Written for The Great School Bake-Off
> 
> Prompts: Mango Cake: 1. Vanilla cake (Creature: Dragon) 2. Mango puree filling (Color: beige) 3. Mango frosting (Event: anniversary)
> 
> Word Count: 510


End file.
